yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Giving advice for Princess Mei/Nefir's attempt to break Mulan and Shang up
Here is how Nefir Hasenuf tries to break up Mulan and Shang in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. Soon, the princesses were ready to continue their way to Qui Gong. Su: Ting-Ting, look. Isn't this fruit lovely? Chien-Po got it for me. He's so sweet. Ting-Ting: Just get your pomegranates in the carriage. Just then, Mei begins to wonder what has become of Mulan. Mei: Fa Mulan? Fa Mulan: Your Highness. Is anything wrong? Mei: No, no, not at all. Fa Mulan: Are you sure? Mei: I just wanted to compliment you. You were so brave to take your father's place in the army. And you're very lucky to have good friends like Mickey Mouse, and his company. Fa Mulan: Well, thank you. Mei: Your duty was to stay home, (carrying a few bags) but your heart told you to break the rules. How did you decide between duty and heart? Fa Mulan: (helping with the last bag) Well, it wasn't easy. But, by following my feelings, I wound up doing the right thing. I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart. Mei: (realizing) My duty is to my heart. Yes. That makes sense. That's marvelous. Thank you, Fa Mulan. Thank you! Fa Mulan: You're welcome... I guess. Li Shang: Let's get back on the road. Meanwhile, Nefir begins to try his attempt to break Mulan and Shang up. Nefir Hasenuf: (chuckles evilly) Time to put my plan into action! Mushu: Uh... Iago, quick question. (pointing at Nefir) Does that imp look any similar to you? Iago: What? (realized) Uh-oh, Nefir Hasenuf! Zazu: That fiendish imp, he was one of Aladdin's enemies. Redfeather: You know, if I didn't know any better, I think he's gonna break up Mulan and Shang. Pumbaa: What'll we do!? What'll we do!? Timon: There's only one way we can, Pumbaa, we're gonna have to stop him. Mushu: If Mulan and Shang don't get married, I'll never keep my pedestal. Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: You're right, Cri-Kee, I do have friends who can help me out. If that imp is gonna try and break them up, it'll be over my dead body. Two can play at this, Fellas. This is gonna be delicious! Timon: So, Mushu, what's the plan? With that said, Mushu started whispering to them about the plan to stop Nefir. First, Mulan and Shang were fishing when Nefir tried to use the hook to flip him over. Li Shang: Watch this. (flipped over form the hook) Fa Mulan: (chuckles) Good catch, Shang. (chuckles with Shang) Mushu: Phew! (started raspberry Nefir) Nefir Hasenuf: (groans angrily) Mushu: Be ready! Next, he tried loosening Shang's saddle as he slipped down under his horse. But then, Mulan loosened hers and kissed him from under Khan. Mushu: Yeah! Timon: Guess that couldn't get anticlimactic as this. Then, Khan gave Nefir a good kick away from them and into the limb of a tree. So, Nefir tried to use the worms and put them inside Shang's shirt which makes him struggle. Fa Mulan: Shang? But then, he fell against the old tree trunk which got Mulan fell for him and they both laughed. Pumbaa: That's a close call now, Timon, they still love each other. Nefir Hasenuf: (groans angrily) Then, Shang got his head on a beehive trying to get away from the bees, as he ran off from the bear, and from the squirrel, the skunk, the porcupine, and the mouse. Just as Shang tried to put up the fire, there was a huge explosion as the burned chicken landed on his hands as Mulan enjoys it. Fa Mulan: Tasty. Nefir Hasenuf: (groans) I give up, could this get anymore worse than this!? With that questioned, Mushu blew his fire at Nefir's bottom sending him flying. Zazu: Gotcha! So, he flew away just to get away from them as far as he could. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225